fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Station Engineer
Effectively, you are an assistant on steroids, and need not fear any electrical things with your gloves. You can, however, affect the station, for good or for ill, much more profoundly than a mere assistant can. For example, badass engineers can break into the teleporter room quickly to kill a malevolent AI. But for the love of Nar-Sie, don't run off with the damn space suits before the singularity is set up! ]] The Equipment You start in Engineering with a Hard Hat, a T-Ray Scanner, a Engineering Headset, an Engineering Jumpsuit, Tool Belt and an Engineering PDA. Other items that are recommended for Station Engineers include utility belts, multitools, a welding mask, optical meson scanners, and cabling, as well as the hazard vest. Utility belts allow for the storage of tools and other such items in your belt slot, freeing your hands up. The multitool is a nifty piece of kit, used in the hacking) of doors, calibrating of telecommunications equipment and opening some containers. The welding mask is vital to protect your eyes while welding and provides the secondary benefit of protecting from flashes, very useful in certain rounds. The optical meson scanner enables you to see station structure and lighting through obstructions so that you always know where you're going and what's damaged without having to accidentally walk into a vacuum-exposed corridor to do it. Cable coils are used while laying new power lines and completing a few constructions; while not always needed, it is best to carry some with you, as it is likely that at some point you'll need it and it's better to have it handy than to not have it at all. Hazard vests are bright orange (truly, engineers are the fashion gods of the station). Looks aside, it enables an engineer to wear an emergency oxygen tank in the suit storage slot, freeing the belt for the all-powerful utility belt. An enterprising engineer may be lucky enough to get their hands on an Industrial Welding Tool to replace their standard Welding Tool. This has a higher fuel capacity and hence many more uses before refuelling is required. There are only three such industrial welding tools, however, and they are favoured among those who are aware of their existence, so must be appropriated quickly. They may be found inside the welding equipment locker in the top left corner of the engine room. It is also recommended that you carry a stack of metal and glass with you in your backpack at all times. This will allow you to respond quickly to any station damage that may occur. All this gear can be obtained in the Engineering locker room, in the top right corner of the Engine Room. Glass and metal may be obtained from the bottom left corner of the Engine Room. If all the metal and glass is gone more can be obtained from the Quartermaster in the Cargo Bay (if they are doing their job, of course). Doing your duty You have a few things you should do, if you don't want to be robusted, before doing what you want to do. Repairing things is what engineers do, and so is setting the station with power. Without any engineers doing a little work, the station will crumble. Starting the Engine ]] This is an extremely important task. Luckily, it is laughably simple. Make certain you follow the instructions precisely; an engineer who accidentally sets the singularity free is not a popular person. Working the Solars Read the guide, make sure you have wire, internals and a space suit. Best of luck. Fixing the Station Is there a hole in the wall? Are floor tiles broken? Did an idiot break a window to get into the medbay? Are people complaining about electrified doors? Are cables torn up leading to an APC? Are the APC's themselves fried? Is it more than thirty seconds into the round? The answer to two or more of these is always yes. Quit reading "The Lusty Xenomorph Maid" and get to work! Traitorneering Being a traitor engineer can be both the easiest and hardest task on the station. On the one hand, you can go almost everywhere on the station, and have easy access to the tools to get rid of any pesky doors (or walls) in your way. Also, many crew members don't bat an eyelid when they see an engineer wearing a jetpack, or standing in a hole in the wall. Any curious crewmen are usually deflected by saying you are doing engineering work ("I need this to repair hull damage, Captain!") On the other hand, Engineers lack weapons. Stungloves, however, are the hidden weapon few ever search for, which can give the upper hand in a fight. In addition, cable restraints may be constructed from cable and used in conjunction with Stungloves. In a pinch, the welding tool is a fairly powerful weapon which causes burn damage when turned on. Secondly, engineers loitering near their target may quickly arouse suspicion, especially if you are far, far away from a maintenance tunnel. Engineers are also one of the few jobs which retain their maintenance access, making travel around the station significantly safer, faster and easier. And finally, if you truly hate the station, it is within your grasp to release the kraken singularity, and generally sabotage the power supply of the station. Category: Jobs